Air filtration for confined human spaces faces a challenge in the removal of volatile organic compounds (VOCs). VOCs, e.g., formaldehyde, are emitted from plastics, adhesives, and construction materials. Presence of VOCs and other airborne contaminants compromise indoor air quality and increase the risk of adverse health effects from prolonged exposure.